The familiar
by Nerdy228
Summary: CHALLENGE ok I know this is not first time people have used this but this is a little different.   What if the fourth hokage sealed the kyuubi too naurto not in him. Well the yang boy, sun, sky to him and the yin girl, moon, water to hinata. More inside
1. Challenge

**This is a challenge**

Ok I know this is not first time people have used this but this is a little different.

What if the fourth hokage sealed the kyuubi **too** naurto not in him. Well the yang (boy, sun, sky and so on) to him and the yin (girl, moon, water and so on) to hinata. The kyuubi can be a boy or girl, good or evil but its power is theirs to give him (her) but he can do all the tricks on them as you want. Make it fun and new to read. Because the kyuubi would need them together they should grow up together and shouldn't drag on them getting together, but your choice. This should not (but can be) be a harem because of that but if it is try not to make it nothing but sex. OC can but add to many and its hard to keep track of. The kyuubi would be their familiar like akumaru is to kiba. It's a naurto X hinata story you can do what you want so have fun.

PS. The yin shouldn't turn her evil because it is the female side more than the evil but partly dark hinata is fine whatever.

Part 2

**I add to the first part**

OK as it stands it has 60 hit and one favorite (?) that said I forget to add a few things if you want to take the challenge send me a PM with the name and I will add you to the list on my profile. I would like to hear what you think. HAVE FUN

Part 3

Ok I have not gotten any PM's so I'm going to try it myself, if you want to give it a try go ahead but PM me so I can add your name. Anything after this chapter is the story.


	2. prologue

Hi all this is my first story so no flames but if you is something wrong or a mistake tell me, I would like to hear what you think.

"Speaking" 'Thinking' "**Demon" **/a** "God" **speaking

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and never will no matter how much I want too.

_The familiar_

The fourth hokage stood looking out the 180 degree window of his office. He knew what was coming and what he would have to do but that did not make it any easier. He would have to seal the kyuubi in to his own son, but now wasn't the time to stand around it was the time to prepare. As he looked over the seal a knock came from the door. He looked up to see his long time friend Hiashi Hyuuga and the man he preceded the third hokage. "Minato-san is there another way".

"No Sarutobi-sama theirs not the balance of power must be keep if we lose the kyuubi are enemies will wipe us out, it must be done" his face showed he was determined.

"But Kushina-chan is already gone, if you do these he will be alone" Hiashi pleaded.

"That is why I want you to take him Hiashi-san, rise him well and Sarutobi-sama make shore the Hyuuga elders can't back out of the marriage contract".

"I will raise him like my own and I will hold them to it". Hiashi reassured him.

Then a loud roar was heard. "Well that's my cue make shore they see him as a hero" and with that he was off.

Minato stood on top of Gamabunta with naruto in hand ready for the sealing. He whispered "Hina-chan I will see you soon" and began to seal the kyuubi.

At the end of the hand signs the shinigami appeared behind him but did not start. "Shinigami-sama please we need to seal the kyuubi now" Minato pleaded to start.

"**No there is more to these then you know human, now we will need her for this" **and with that the shinigami raised his hand and a light flew off of it. In a few minutes the light returned with and small baby in it, Hiashi following.

"Minato what's going on, why did hinata take off in a ball of light" Hiashi yelled at Minato.

"I don't know lord shinigami-sama did it"

"**Yes I did he will need her and I need her for this"** but the shinigami was cut off as the kyuubi just arrived. His killing intent flooded to levels they have only felt from their wife's before they had to sleep on the couch.

The kyuubi turned to the shinigami and looked him in the eyes **"shinigami-sama stay out of this or you will go down to" **the shinigami laughed at this. **"Good luck with that kyuubi, although this is going to be fun"** the shinigami smiled as but children and Minato flowed up in front of him. He put his hands thought Minato then the children and into the kyuubi.

"**I will have my ravage shinigami mark my words I will have my revenge." **

"No hinata" Hiashi cried out as the kyuubi was torn in two by the shinigami and sealed in the children. The three flowed down to the ground as Gamabunta said his goodbye to Minato and disappeared in a poof of smoke, the kids into Hiashi's arms. Hiashi looked up to the shinigami "why hinata".

"**She was needed; I sealed the yang chakra in the boy and the yin in the girl. They together are the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi. The kyuubi should reform in a few hours but he will have no power all of it is in them. Keep them close or the seal will weaken never more than a few miles".**

"Will the yin over power her and turn her evil" his voice cracked with dread. The shinigami laughed again

"**no yin is also female and would go natural with her chakra she will be fine, the only effects would be able to control the kyuubi to some existent and an increase in their own chakra too great levels. They have a great destiny ahead of them that is why I did this" **and with that the shinigami vanished.

It was over Minato was gone as was the shinigami and Hiashi had hinata and naruto in his arms. He walked over to Minato to say to say goodbye. As he did the third hokage and a squad of ANBU arrived.

"Hiashi-sama what are you doing here" Hiashi looked to the third "I will tell you at the council meeting that has to take place"

"Very well lord Hiashi inu neko see him back to the village the rest of you take the Yondaime hokage back too". The ANBU nodded and one used an earth jutsu to make a coffin to move the body. They all grabbed the riling and moved him back to the village, where the people were in the streets crying over their lost leader.

The council was just filling in to their chamber they know this would be long meeting. Hiruzen Sarutobi watched as both shinobi council and the civilian. He disliked how the civilian council was a part of these meetings but it has been this way from the founding of Konaha to have balance to the council. Shinobi in those days were scared and vengeful, they wanted to strike their enemy not make treaties. The civilians were to fix the problem and it did at first but they became arrogant and corrupt. They grow to think are might was unbeatable, mostly the work of Danzo a retired shinobi now on the civilian council. Now they were more of a burden then a counter balance. The shinobi council has calmed in time and work to keep peace though deterrents. They try to make the village stronger were ever the can, well then the civilian council didn't `spend` all the money. He knew they were taking it but he couldn't find proof, Danzo had to be behind it. All of the council was cited and ready for the meeting the seats were set up in an arch pattern going up from the ground up.

"Ok it time to start the meeting everyone settle down. Now so everyone knows the fourth stopped the kyuubi at the cost of his life". Everyone eye shifted down at that.

Till Danzo had a thought "what append to the kyuubi".

Hiruzen was hoping it would take longer for it to this "Lord Hiashi would you fell everyone in please".

"Ok hokage-sama" and in a course of 90 minutes he told everything that happen.

"KILL THEM NOW" screamed a pink haired civilian with no volume control. Most of the civilian council agreed as most of the shinobi council disagreed.

Hiruzen grow mad at this "No that would leave us open to attack from our enemies, the balance power most be keep. Now this is to inform you there is no decision to make". This displeased more than a few people.

"Now I will take up the mantel of hokage again. Now this meeting is over".

The council started to get up when Danzo had another thought "hold on we have to decision where the children will live. I can take them and train them in my root program". Hiruzen knew he couldn't give out of this, the hokage had power over shinobi but all others things are too the council. Damn checks and balances.

Hiashi from this got piss "NO ONE IS TAKING MY DAUGHTER OR THE BOY" that stopped most.

"The girl no but the boy we will decide what to do with and we will now if Mr. Uzumaki has on parents then he should go to the orphanage or my root program"

Hiruzen didn't like this "no he will not go to your root, because it is a ninja program I am disbanding it as of now"

Danzo when flinched then relaxed "OK all in favor of the orphanage raise your hand" with that all of the civilian council, the hokage two advisers and Fugaku uchiha voted for the orphanage all the rest voted ageist but was out voted.

With a heavy heart he spoke "naruto Uzumaki will go to the orphanage, this meeting is over".

All of the people began to get up when the third had a thought "no one id to tell anyone what as happen and if I hear of the younger generation know that they are jinchuuriki then they and who told them will be put to death. Now dismissed".

All of council members face paled at this. They agreed and leave quickly. Hiashi was the only one to stay behind to talk to the third "so what we help him from the shadows". "Yes it is all we can do, besides we are shinobi the shadows are where we belong. "

Ok these is chapter one review and tell me what out think and if you have pointer let me know. This story is all so a challenge so make your own I would like to see it.


End file.
